La Tentación de Pinkie Pie
by Chinito4
Summary: Es la noche de nightmare y Pinkie Pie, como todos los años, tiene la irresistible tentación de comerse todos los dulces que Twilight pone en una cesta en la puerta de la biblioteca desde su primera noche de nightmare en la ciudad. ¿Pero alguna vez podrá vencer la tentación?.


31 de Octubre de 2010

Pinkie Pie va caminando por Ponyville, sonriendo como siempre. Para este año, como todos los anteriores, se disfrazó graciosamente de gallina. Ahora va caminando por la calle recolectando dulces. Quizá pudiera haber otro pony en la ciudad que tuviera adicción a los dulces, pero lo suyo era tentación, una verdaderamente irresistible.

Pinkie Pie: Hola, Cherry Berry.

Saludó a una yegua disfrazada de abeja.

Pinkie Pie: Hola, alcaldesa.

La alcaldesa estaba disfrazada de payaso. Al momento de dirigir la mirada al frente, su tentación se activó como siempre. En la puerta de la biblioteca, había una cesta llena de dulces, la misma que Twilight ponía cada año en su puerta desde su llegada. A velocidad vertiginosa fue hasta la cesta, pero cuando iba a comerse los dulces, vio una notita que decía "Tome uno".

Pinkie Pie: ¿Espera, qué?.

De pronto, la tentación se empezó a incrementar.

Pinkie Pie: Mmmmmmh...

Siguió mirando la notita y soltó un suspiro. Debido a su tentación, nunca hasta ahora había sido consciente de que debía tomar sólo uno. Desde que le nació la tentación, siempre se comía en un segundo todos los dulces que veía, pero era la primera vez que encontraba una notita que dijera eso. Por desgracia para ella, su tentación se estaba intensificando. Intentó calmarse, pero no parecía funcionar.

Pinkie Pie: Todo está bien.

Su vista ya no miraba la notita, sino los dulces. La tentación crecía sin parar.

Pinkie Pie: Sólo toma... uno. Sólo... uno. Uno solo... aaaaaah...

Finalmente, terminó sucumbiendo a la tentación y en un segundo se comió todos los dulces, dejando incluso una mordida en el borde de la cesta. Ahora veía lo que había hecho. Éste fue el resultado de su tentación, dejar sin dulces a los demás potrillos y potrancas, todo por no poder contenerse. De la nada, sacó un pedazo de papel que con letra rosa decía "¡Perdón!", lo puso en la cesta y se fue caminando lentamente, con la mirada hacia delante. Pero por primera vez, empezó a sentirse culpable, y no tenía duda sobre qué era. Era por comerse todos esos dulces y dejar a los demás sin nada. Avanzó sólo cinco metros de la biblioteca, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea: Arreglaría lo que hizo. Volvió como rayo a la biblioteca y golpeó la puerta tres veces. En un segundo, Twilight y Spike le abrieron.

Twilight Sparkle y Spike: Hola, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Hola.

Oyeron tristeza en su voz y también vieron que su expresión era triste.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Te sientes bien?.

Pinkie Pie: De salud sí, de conciencia no.

Spike: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?.

Pinkie tiró la cesta suavemente, la cual cayó en la cara de Spike. Él la tomó y ambos vieron que estaba vacía, pero luego vieron la mordida, y además vieron el papel.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Por qué ese papel dice eso?.

Spike: ¿Tantos ponies vinieron a recoger dulces?.

Pinkie Pie: No, no fueron ni dos y yo lo puse ahí.

Eso hizo que ellos la miraran de nuevo.

Spike: ¿Ah?. No entiendo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Lo siento mucho, fui yo!.

Twilight Sparkle y Spike: ¿Tú?.

Pinkie asintió con la cabeza, y por consiguiente, les contó sobre su tentación y todo lo demás.

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento. Así soy desde que soy tentativa. ¿Me perdonan?.

Twilight y Spike se miraron uno al otro, ella le sonrió, él también, y miraron de nuevo a su tentativa amiga.

Twilight Sparkle y Spike: Sí, te perdonamos.

Pinkie les sonrió sin cambiar su mirada.

Pinkie Pie: Gracias.

Abrazó a Twilight y luego a Spike.

Pinkie Pie: Les hago el juramento de que de hoy en adelante, ya no seré tentativa y siempre tomaré sólo uno, vea o no vea esa notita.

Movió su casco izquierdo de la forma en que lo mueve al hacer su juramento.

Pinkie Pie: Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.

Twilight Sparkle: Aunque no hicieras tu juramento, igualmente te habría creído.

Spike: Igual yo. No te sientas tan mal por eso, Pinkie, todo está bien.

Twilight Sparkle: No hay ningún problema en que te comieras todos los dulces, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Muchas gracias por su comprensión y por creerme. ¿Tienes otros dulces por ahí, Twilight?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, tengo una cantidad suficiente de bolsas cuyas cantidades de dulces alcanzan para toda la noche. ¿Quieres otro dulce?.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, pero más que por eso, es para que los ponies pequeños también puedan encontrar dulces en caso de que vengan.

Twilight Sparkle: Ah, está bien. Y te felicito por tu corazón tan bondadoso.

Spike: También yo te felicito, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Gracias.

Twilight levitó otra bolsa de dulces, puso la cesta en su lugar, puso todos los dulces, y en seguida, Pinkie tomó uno y lo metió en su bolsa.

Pinkie Pie: Gracias, no solamente por el dulce, sino por comprenderme y perdonarme.

Twilight Sparkle y Spike: De nada.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?.

Pinkie recuperó por completo su cotidiana actitud alegre.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, excelente disfraz, Twilight. Eres un fantástico... un fantástico... ¿de qué te disfrazaste?.

Twilight Sparkle: De Star Swirl el Barbado, un antiguo hechicero histórico.

Pinkie Pie: Ah, bien. Sí, eres un fantástico hechicero histórico.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Lo compraste en algún lado?.

Twilight Sparkle: No, yo lo cosí a casco.

Pinkie Pie: Ah, pues te salió muy bien.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias.

Pinkie Pie: De nada. Nos vemos.

Twilight Sparkle y Spike: Hasta pronto, Pinkie.

Pinkie se fue a recolectar más dulces, teniendo presente su juramento. La que por ese momento fue una noche infeliz para ella, desde su juramento y el perdón comprensivo de sus amigos, ahora fue la noche más feliz. Un año después, estaba recolectando dulces por la ciudad. Se puso el mismo disfraz del año pasado y salió con la misma bolsa. Se iba acercando a la biblioteca, y allí vio de nuevo la cesta con dulces en la puerta, pero en lugar de ir como rayo, sólo caminó con normalidad. Llegó hasta allí y vio de nuevo la notita. Fiel a su inolvidable juramento, tomó sólo un dulce y se retiró a recolectar más por el resto de la ciudad. Desde esa última noche, ella venció eternamente su tentación y siempre tomó un solo dulce de la cesta.

FIN


End file.
